


Laying It All On The Line

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [19]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Poly mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Drake convinces Liam to talk to Athena. Liam tells her, but what does it mean for them?





	Laying It All On The Line

“Liam! Wait!” Drake said as he caught up to Liam outside Liam’s cabin.  
Liam turned and gave Drake a steely glare.  
“Liam, come on let’s talk.” Drake said in a calm even tone gently touching Liam’s shoulder.   
Liam sighs knowing Drake won’t drop it and leads him into his cabin.  
“Liam, you know he’s right, she deserves to know.” Drake implored.  
Liam sighed, he knew telling her would just send her away from him.  
“Liam, if you don’t tell her you know Duke Perceval will. Do you really want her to hear it from him?” Drake said trying convince Liam it was the right thing.  
“It’s not up for debate Drake. I’m not ready to tell her yet.” Liam replied, afraid once he told her he’d lose her.  
“If you don’t tell her, he will and then you will lose her to him.”Drake responded, maybe if he scared him he would see that he had no choice.  
“What if I tell her and I lose her to him anyway?” Liam asked, tears in his eyes at the thought of losing her.  
“Sounds like it’s a risk you have to take Liam. He will tell her, how will she feel then?” Drake asked he knew it had to come from Liam, he just had to convince him.   
“You’re right.” Liam said sadly, fearful of her reaction.  
“I have to tell you something first.” Drake said knowing it was just better to get it out of the way.  
“What?” Liam asked confused as to what Drake could have to confess that would need to be told now.  
Drake took a deep breath steeling himself to telling his best friend, his lover how he’s betrayed him.  
“Liam, I slept with her.” Drake said terrified of his reaction.  
“Who?” Liam asked, his eyebrows creased in confusion.  
“Athena.” Drake admitted, ready for the burst of outrage.  
“When?” Liam asked hurt and confusion etched on his face.  
“Ah a few days ago in Berlin, the day we went to the beer tour.”Drake explained, worry written across his face.  
“Were you both drunk? Was it a mistake?” Liam demanded, hurt gave way to anger but deep down he was afraid there were feelings involved.  
“No, it was nothing like that Liam, we both had a little to drink, but we both knew what we were doing I promise.” Drake responded sincerely.  
Liam’s face softened into one of fear and shame, he was afraid of asking his next question.  
“Okay.” Liam said solemnly, hoping he was wrong about them, either of them having feelings for the other.   
Drake waited for the next question that he knew would be coming, the one he feared answering.  
“Do-do you have feelings for her?” He asked, his voice low, fearing the answer.  
“Yes.” Drake answered, ready for Liam’s reaction.  
“Oh, I’m see. Do- do you know if she has feelings for you?” Liam asked his voice cracking with fear of the answer.  
“She does.” Drake admitted.  
“Oh.” Liam croaked tears streaking down his face.  
“Liam, I’m sorry, I tried to push them down, you know great she is, how easy she is to fall in love with.” Drake explained, he could see Liam’s heart breaking at the news of their betrayal.  
“I understand, I just need a moment to think things over and then I’ll go tell her about us.” Liam stated, he knew he couldn’t blame either of them, he’d fallen for both of them himself, he knew how easy it was.  
Drake nodded as he left Liam to think.  
*************  
An hour later Liam stood in front of Athena’s cabin, he was nervous about what he needed to tell her and scared of her reaction. He had a plan, a thought really, but that depended on her. He hoped this went well or he risked losing her, maybe even both of them.  
He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves and knocked. His stomach did nervous flips as he waited for her to answer the door.  
His heart started pounding harder in his chest as he watched the door swing open, Athena looking surprised to see him, Chance standing beside her, his head cocked to the side.  
“Liam!” She greeted, smile on her face despite her surprise to see him.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked, sensing something was off by the expression on his face.  
"My love, I was hoping we could talk." Liam answered trying and failing to cover his nerves.  
“Okay.” She responded, stepping aside to let him in, closing the door behind him.  
She followed him to her bed, sitting on the edge next to him, he grabbed her hand gently rubbing the back with his thumb.  
“Liam, you’re scaring me.” Athena said, concern etched on her face, nervous butterflies filled her stomach.   
Liam took a deep breath, looking in her eyes, he was so worried he’d say the wrong thing and instantly lose her, clearing his throat before he spoke.  
“There’s something I should have told you awhile ago, I’m sorry that it took me this long to say it.” He said pausing to take a deep shaking breath.  
Athena looked at him feeling more scared than she ever had in her entire life. Was he about to tell her she would only ever be the mistress, that there was no hope for them? Tears filled her eyes, she felt like she might become physically ill from the fear alone.   
“You’re really going to marry Madeline are’t you?” She asked, tears nearly spilling from her eyes.   
“Oh no my love, that’s not what I’m trying to tell you.” He answered, crushed that’s where her mind went right away.  
“Then what is it Liam because you’re really starting to scare me. Whatever it is it can’t be that bad.” She said caressing his cheek.  
Liam looked at her apologetically, he wasn’t sure how to say it without it coming out wrong, without scaring her into the arms of another man.  
“You know that Cordonia is more forward thinking in their relationships, right? Well would it bother you if i told you I’ve been with another man?” He asked, breath catching in his throat as he waited for her answer.   
“No Liam. What does that have to do with anything?” She asked confused by why he would ask her that.  
“What if I told you I was still seeing that man?” He asked cautiously, he didn’t want to lose her because he neglected to tell her this.   
“Who?” She asked her voice quivering with fear of the answer, she didn’t know who she even thought it was, but it must be serious if he was acting like this.   
“Drake.” Liam answered softly, praying that he didn’t just destroy everything with her.   
The weight on Athena’s chest lifted as she heard his name, realizing she might be able to accept it.   
“What does that mean Liam? What does that mean for us?” She asked concerned that she had lost him forever before she ever even had a chance.   
“That depends in part on you, my love. I still want to be with you, I love you, I hope you know that.” He answered his voice breaking a little with fear.  
“How?” She asked once again completely and genuinely confused by what was going on.   
“Drake told me you slept together.” He stated hoping he hadn’t moved too quickly, there was no manual on how to do this.   
“He did?” She asked surprised, scared he’d be mad at her.   
“He did. He also mentioned that you may have feelings for him.” Liam said carefully, not wanting to push her too far, too fast.  
“Liam I can exp-“ she started, feelings of her betrayal filling her.  
He cut her off. “There’s no need to explain yourself my love.” He promised.  
She forcibly swallowed, he knew, he wasn’t mad, was she asleep and dreaming, this couldn’t be real. After the way he had reacted to her dating Percy how was so calm with her sleeping and having feelings for the man he was with, that he loved? Because he did love him, right, why else would this all be coming out now if he wasn’t upset?  
“He also mentioned he had feelings for you and that he told you. I can’t exactly blame him, it’s hard not to fall in love with you Athena.” He stated simply with a soft smile on his face.   
Athena just stared at him, what was going on? Was this her life? What was he even saying?   
“Would you be open to exploring a relationship together? The three of us?” Liam asked cautious, gauging her face for any trace of a reaction, good or bad.   
“How exactly would that work?” Athena asked, not understanding everything he was suggesting.   
“I’d let you set the pace my love. If there’s something that you’re not familiar with or comfortable with we can stop. But, essentially we would all be together. Bound to one another both emotionally and physically.” He explained carefully, trying not to scare her.   
“Like all three of us at the same time?” Athena asked, her naivety showing.  
“Yes.” Liam answered simply.  
The thought of being with these two men at the same time sent a rush of heat to her core. She could see herself being okay with it, getting a chance to be with two of the men she loved. But, she needed time to process everything. She still had Percy to think about too.  
“I love you Liam, but I need some time to think, to process, I mean I don’t even have my feelings sorted out yet.” She stammered, she was afraid she was making him think she wouldn’t want this, couldn’t want this. The truth was she didn’t know what she wanted period.   
“I understand my love, take some time, it’s a lot to take in, I hope I didn’t overwhelm you.” He answered kindly brushing her cheek with his free hand, she nodded in agreement before leaning into the touch.   
Liam leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before standing and leaving.  
Walking back to his room he hoped he hadn’t ruined everything by springing everything too fast. He shook his head, he wasn’t even sure that she would chose him, them, he could have already lost her to another man. He knew he needed to do anything he could to prove what Athena meant to him. He had an idea but it would take some time to make sure he pulled it off properly, he just hoped it wasn’t too late.  
*************  
Athena flopped back on her bed after Liam left, Chance jumped up and nuzzled his nose into her hand. How did she possibly get into a place that was even more complicated than it was a few hours before? She had three men in love with her and she had intense feelings for each of them. How could she possibly choose between them? Well Liam and Drake or Percy, had he seriously suggested what she thinks he did? She must be sleeping, right? This was some crazy dream formed on guilt of sleeping with Drake, that had to be it, right? Even with Cordonia’s more progressive views, polyamory? He was the king, wouldn’t that put them in the same place they were in now, only with a third person? Hiding their love and relationship, never being out in the open, even if she chose Liam could she choose them both and live that way for the rest of her life? That wouldn’t be fair on any of them, let alone Drake. She knew what it felt like to be the hidden secret, could she honestly put Drake in that position with both of them? Athena sighed how would she ever figure out what she wanted, who she wanted, who she loved with her whole heart? She had so much she needed to figure out, and not much time to do it in. 


End file.
